As online services continue to grow in use, the data centers that support these services have also grown in terms size and complexity. Notably, some data centers now exceed over one million square feet in size and contain thousands of computing devices (e.g., servers, switches, routers, etc.). As the number of devices in a data center increase, so too does the amount of power consumed by the data center, the amount of heat generated by the devices, and other conditions associated with the data center.